wizardryonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
PureIronJusticeX Union
PureIronJusticeX (The Pure Iron Justice Association of Anti-Criminal Behavior) The Pure Iron Justice Association is a newly created Union for Anti-Criminal Behavior, our sole purpose is the destruction and purification of all criminals, reds and yellows. During our presence this will be known as "Operation Red Massacre", leave none alive and kill all who oppose us. We are essentially White Knights, who will do whatever means necessary to uphold peace and the law that we deem appropiate for Wizardry Online, but for the necessary actions to be taken, we may have to go down a path deemed evil or villanious or the spread of tryanny. Therefore once members reach a certain point in the PIJA there title of White Knight shall be stripped and thus the creation of the Black Knights shall arise. We see the darkness in the hearts of many, the majority of the population is filled with criminals who think they can do whatever they please, kill whom they please and loot whom they please. We will not allow this and by all means we will do whatever is in our power to bring down the Hammer of Justice and smite them down with no mercy, no regret and no turning back from the path we all have choosen. We are the Law, we are the Judges, we are the Jury and we are the Executioners! For those who do not know of us, we will make ourselves known, beware of our presence criminals because the Black and White Knights of The Pure Iron Justice Association will be the end of you all. Pure Iron Justice Association Anthem Unbreakable union of Pure Iron Justice, Great leaders before us stand strong for us all, Created in justice by will of our leaders, Long live our great union, united and strong. Glory to the Laws of Justice, Protecting and for your own good, Protecters of people, villians to evil, Oh! Association of Justice, great leaders of the people, To Pure Iron Justice's triumphs lead us forth! For our righteous saviors, for Pure Iron Justice, Defending the people from evil and strife, Protect us great leaders, defeat all who oppose us, Save us from corruption and free us all! Glory to the Laws of Justice, Protecting and for your own good, Protecters of people, villians to evil, Oh! Association of Justice, great leaders of the people, To Pure Iron Justice's triumphs lead us forth! In victory of Puricism's deathless ideals, We witness our future of purified lands, Our shields and swords held arm for arm, Righteously true, we shall always stand! Glory to the Laws of Justice, Protecting and for your own good, Protecters of people, villians to evil, Oh! Association of Justice, great leaders of the people, To Pure Iron Justice's triumphs lead us forth! Recruitment Requirements for PIJA #Soul Rank 2+ #Must be capable of achieving Soul Rank 5 on their own, I will only assist in some parts in Dragoon Ruins and I'll assist in Chikor Castle and Aria, then further on, but try to do it on your own, if you can't I'll understand. #Having a clear understanding of the purpose of the union and its goals. #Being loyal to the union and devoted to our goals the moment you join. #Understanding that we'll always be at war with other unions and in battles with other players, beware of criminals, they will loot you if they get a chance and they will kill you if they feel like it. Trust them not. #Capable of understanding these rules and upholding and understand Pure Iron Justice Law #Try to be avaliable for skrimishes if possible, if a battle commences please be avaliable. If not, its understandable, but try to participate. #Follow orders and commands, I will never ask you to harm or kill a white. Only criminals. Rules and Regulations #Do not harm fellow Union Members, such an act will follow with your death and your name on the KOS list for traitors and treachery. #Be proud that you hold the name of PIJA, stand up for it, defend it, do not be ashamed. #Do not EVER attack criminals first, if they strike first by any means you are granted permission to harm them or kill them if you are capable of doing so.(This act may be ignored if Operation Red Massacre is in effect or War against certain Unions.) #I will not permit the killing of Criminals in lower dungeons below that of Chikor that have no Union under their name. Leave them be for now, though you may harm those who possess these Union names. (Look under Criminal Unions - KOS) or attack you first, but no double tapping. Kill once then stop, if they strike again, repeat the steps. #Bring a good name to us, make sure the criminals despise us, hate us as we will hate them. Remember as long as we are around, care not for what others think, as long as you believe in us you will prosper. #If allied with any such Unions, criminals or not, do not harm them by any means unless they are harm you first as Rule #3. #If any of these rules are broken, screenshot those who are committing them and they shall recieve a warning. If they recieve 3 warnings they shall be exiled from the Union and be placed on the Traitors and Treachery KOS. Members Traitors and Treachery - KOS *Chris Malen *SHIVA'Z Opecoolz *Xalvin Maksimus Operation Red Massacre : Status: Active Disturbers of Peace *Lovie Cuddly (1 Donut, if captured) *Elina Kun~ (50 000 Gold Bounty if killed over 10 times) Pure Iron Justice Allies *AwayFromKeyBoard *Vanguard Pure Iron Justice Neutral Unions *Associates *Bastard *BloodoathKnights *DalmascaKingdom *Dragon_Knights *Emerald-Warriors *FiddleFarts *Justice *League~of~Legends *Night_Eyes *Knight.of.Trebor *UPEK *Archangel *Solace *ThePorkBandits *Aurora *The_One *WhacKaNeWbiE *VIII Pure Iron Justice Neutral/Criminal Unions(KOS if needed to be) *CreaturesofPitch *Tunnel Snakes *Tunnel Alts Criminal Unions - KOS *Apotheosis *AzureKnights *Chaos *BlackKnights *BLACK-LEGION *BlindDragonInc. *BoundbyBlood *DarkBlood *Dark~Brotherhood *DKG *Eternal_Paranoia *Fairy-Tail *Guardians *Killers *KillingTime *LoL *Lords_of_the_7th *NetWeight100g *Pirates *Poison_Clan *Ragnarok *Redknights *Snaz *The_Midgetneers *The_Shield *Vae-Victus *Vendetta Criminal Players - KOS *Asuna Kiriaga(Purple Aura) *Avion Myst *Cheshire Rhubarb *Dwarven Sparkling *Durg Malgrave *Jessica Cabello *White DaWabbiT *Lacey Ipa *Lisalee Lisalee *Lady ShizkA *MooMoo HolyRose *GravityG Baby! Pure Iron Justice Law #Do not kill or attempt to kill other non-criminal players or Pure Iron Justice Officials or you will be executed by Pure Iron Justice Officials. #Do not loot non-criminal or criminal players or you will be executed by Pure Iron Justice Officials. #Do not heal criminals or you will be executed by Pure Iron Justice Officials. #Do not harbor criminals in your union or you and your union will be considered and marked a criminal union. (If you are on the list for harmless reds you will be fine.) #Criminals and Yellow Offenders will not be permitted to stay within the limits of Hero's Square or be executed on sight. #Those who are not of the Pure Iron Justice Association, whom associate with criminals far more than they should will be considered a criminal sympathizer and such will be treated no differently than a criminal. Meaning they will be subject to PIJL5. #Criminals will have their right to freedom of speech taken from them. To committ a crime is to forfiet your citizenship within the Pure Iron Justice Association Agency for Domestic Affairs. #Criminals will not be granted permission to appeal for their crimes or ask for forgiveness. Though if a Pure Iron Justice Offical deems them harmless and the Glorious Leader of the Pure Iron Justice Association agrees, they will be under the protection of the Pure Iron Justice Association and its Officials. #When recruited into service for the Pure Iron Justice Assocaition; Pure Iron Justice Officials will obey, abide, and uphold the laws of the Pure Iron Justice Association by any means necessary. Those who break the rules will recieve the three warnings, (one for each seperate event). On the third warning, those will be removed from service and treated as a traitor for treachery and be executed on sight. #Pure Iron Justice Officials are not to attack any non-criminal players, if caught, there will be no warnings. You will be executed on sight and treated as a traitor for failing to uphold PIJL1. #Do not oppose the Pure Iron Justice Association, if provoked any Pure Iron Justice Leader or Subleader will have the right to consider you a criminal sympathizer or a criminal threat and will be executed on sight if that may be the case. #Do not harbor any criminal thoughts towards another, if such conspiracys are discovered you and your union and those associated with the conspiracy will be considered criminals and executed on sight. Harmless Reds, Yellows and Criminals Criminal Sympathizers (Beware of them) *Darian Darian Pure Iron Justice Terminology *PIJ = Pure Iron Justice *PIJA = Pure Iron Justice Association *PIJO(s) = Pure Iron Justice Official(s) *PIJL = Pure Iron Justice Law Category:Unions